Si me quieres, no me dejes ir
by Kami-cute
Summary: Por protegerla, él ahora estaba muriendo. Todo porque la amaba. Pero no quería irse de su lado ni ella quería dejarlo ir. Por eso, le prometió que siempre la protegería. Porque, si me quieres, no me dejes ir.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute.

**Summary:** Por protegerla, él ahora estaba muriendo. Todo porque la amaba. Pero no quería irse de su lado ni ella quería dejarlo ir. Por eso, le prometió que siempre la protegería. Porque, si me quieres, no me dejes ir.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no son míos. El fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor:** Hoy quise escribir un NaruSaku. Y se me ocurrió algo descabellado. ¿Alguna vez pensaron cómo habría sido la reacción de Sakura si, en vez de Sasuke, Naruto habría estado al borde de la muerte por culpa de Haku? Yo sí. Y me pareció algo sumamente romántico y triste. Pero, como las cosas no pueden cambiarse, decidí que fuera sólo una pelea con unos ninjas del sonido. De todas formas, lo esencial era que Naruto estuviera herido y Sakura llorara por él. ¡Bah! Minorías. Espero que les guste.

-

-

-

-

**: Si me quieres, no me dejes ir :**

Sentía los párpados pesados. Tenía frío, mucho frío. Su piel bronceada se estaba volviendo pálida. Sus labios eran de un color morado, al igual que sus dedos. Sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo de siempre. Su respiración, era más lenta de lo normal. Lo bueno era que la herida que tenía en su abdomen ya no le dolía tanto. Se sentía un poco bien.

Y pensar que todo esto fue por una pelea con unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido. Y habría ganado, de no ser que le faltó un ninja. Y que en realidad, ese ninja no iba a atacarlo a él, sino a Sakura. Y él, por protegerla, se había interpuesto entre el ninja con la shurinken y Sakura. Y de no ser porque Sakura reaccionó y mató a ese bastardo, quizás él ahora ya estaría muerto. Aunque...no le faltaba tanto para estarlo.

Sabía que le estaba llegando la hora de partir. Ya no sentía su cuerpo y, poco a poco, su enfoque visual se estaba volviendo pésimo. Estaba parado en la línea entre la vida y la muerte, y debía cruzar al más allá. Pero no podía. No, porque sabía que Sakura lo necesitaba. Sus ojos llorosos se lo estaban diciendo. Al igual que los sollozos mal acallados. ¿Por qué ella siempre debía sufrir? Había perdido a Sasuke, cuando se fue con Orochimaru. Y ahora, debía sufrir perderlo a él. Y él no quería irse, sólo para que ella no sufriera. Retrasaba su muerte, sin darse cuenta, sólo para que la Haruno no llorara. Enfocó con dificultad la vista en ella, para luego reunir fuerzas de un lugar desconocido. Quería hablar con ella. Aunque fuera por una última vez.

- Sa—Sakura-chan, no llores. Las—Las lágrimas no pe—pegan contigo, ¿n—neh?

**- Pe—Pero tú...tú...no, no puedes...** –decía Sakura, entre sollozos, agarrándose fuertemente a la mano de Naruto-**. No me dejes...no lo hagas...**

**- No—No me iré si tu q—quieres...** –en realidad, tanto Naruto como Sakura sabían que eso era imposible. Pero ella creía hasta en lo increíble, con tal de que él no se fuera.

**- N—no, no te vayas...por favor, Naruto...te lo ruego...no te vayas...eres lo único que tengo...** –decía, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Si eso q—quieres...

Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente. No quería tener que despedirse de Naruto. Le había costado aceptar la huída de Sasuke. Le costaría más superar la muerte del rubio. ¿Por qué cuando llegaba a amarlo, él tenía que irse para siempre? Naruto levantó su mano derecha, para posarla sobre la melena rosada de Sakura y acariciarla. No sabía cómo decirle que le quedaban minutos. Que se estaba muriendo. Que ya no resistía. Pero sabía que Sakura lo presentía, porque lo abrazaba más fuerte. Intentaba sostenerle el alma. Él cerró sus ojos. El cansancio, le estaba ganando.

- ¡No, Naruto! –gritó Sakura, entre el llanto- ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola! ¡Te lo ruego!

- Sa—Sakura-chan...tengo que irme...lo siento...

- ¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Quédate, por favor! ¡Quédate conmigo! –la desesperación le ganaba a la Haruno. No quería perderlo.

- Sakura-chan...te amo...mu—mucho...adiós, cuidate... –Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza al escucharlo decir eso. Si hubiera sido en otro momento. Si no se estuviera muriendo. Apretó sus dientes, de la impotencia.

- ¡No, Naruto! ¡No te amo! ¡No adiós! ¡Tonto! ¡Idiota! ¡No te vayas...! –quería contener sus lágrimas pero le era imposible. Terminó su frase en un susurro- ...no me dejes...

- N—No te dejaré, Sakura-chan...S—Siempre estaré junto a ti...cuidándote...por...porque te amo...

Y así, sin más, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar. Sakura se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo inerte de Naruto, llorando sin control. Se sentía tan miserable. Ahora que lo amaba, ya no lo tenía. Y cuando pudo tenerlo, lo despreció. La cerezo gritó con fuerzas, intentando descargar el dolor y la desesperación de su interior. Luego de tranquilizarse, miró el frío y tieso cuerpo del que alguna vez fue el hiperactivo y molesto Naruto Uzumaki. Acarició su rostro, sintiendo la suavidez de ésta. Hubiera deseado acariciarlo alguna vez así, cuando estaba con vida. Cuando estaba a su lado...

Levantó sus orbes jades al cielo. Sin notarlo, la había posado sobre un ángel de alas blancas con cabellos rubios alborotados y unos hermosísimos ojos celestes que destilaban infancia. No, ella sabía bien que Naruto cumpliría su promesa. Como había cumplido todas las promesas que había hecho. Él estaría a su lado, cuidándola siempre. Y así, se abrazó una vez más al cadáver.

El ángel miró fijamente a la pelirosada. Quería decirle que aún no se había ido de su lado. Que estaba ahí. Que seguía allí por ella. Sólo... por ella. Todo gracias a esa promesa. La que le hizo antes de morir. Cerró los ojos, al recordar la última frase que no había alcanzado a decirle. _Porque si me quieres, Sakura-chan...no me dejes ir._

Owari


End file.
